


The Worst Thing I Could Do

by iloveromance



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: At the Rydell High School Graduation Day carnival, Rizzo has news for Kenicki that should make them both happy. But when she starts thinking about her future, she is surprised to find how much she wanted the news to be different. AU version of the final scenes of the 1978 classic movie involving Rizzo and Kenicki.





	1. Chapter 1

Rizzo stood in front of her bedroom mirror looking at her profile. In just a few short months, her slim figure would vanish and she would be as big as a house. But even more unbelievable was the fact that she was about to become a mother. Damn, how could she have let this happen?

When Kenicki began to show interest in her months earlier, she found that she couldn't resist his cool demeanor or his cool car. Her breakup with Danny Zuko the year before had crushed her, although she'd never admit it. Pink Ladies were supposed to be tough and as the leader, she was expected to set an example. But although she and Danny had remained civil toward one another, deep down she wished she'd never gotten involved with T-Birds may have been tough but they were the only acceptable boys for Pink Ladies have as boyfriends. But after her heartache over Danny, she swore that she would never get involved with another T-Bird again.

However, that all changed when Kenicki came into her life. He wasn't like the other boys. He was tough of course, but there was a sweet and sensitive side to him that only surfaced when they were alone. He knew all about her breakup with Danny and assured her that even though Danny was his best friend, he assured her that he would never hurt her.

It was most likely a line, as she'd heard it before from boys. But somehow she chose to believe it.

At first she tried to ignore him, but he became harder and harder to resist. And then her feelings for him began to grow. And one night at the drive-in, parked in the very last row, where she finally gave in to her desires.


	2. Chapter 2

The romantic movie flickered on the screen and they sat quietly in his car. Munching on popcorn, he slid his arm around her shoulders and at a particularly sentimental moment in the movie, he drew her was nothing left for her to do but to rest her head against Kenicki's leather jacket. It was a very un-Rizzo like thing to do, but strangely he didn't seem to mind. She could hear the faint beating of his heart in his chest and the signals he gave told her that he was no longer interested in the movie.

In the darkness and seclusion of his car, their insecurities disappeared, giving way to a passion unlike anything Rizzo had ever experienced. The blissful yet awkward moment was interrupted by the sound of pounding on the windshield. Startled, they jolted upright, breathing rapidly, holding the blanket to their chins. Rizzo, however preferred to stay out of sight as long as possible.

"Jesus, Zuko! What in the hell are you doing?" Kenicki yelled. "I'm in the middle of something here!"

But Danny, Doody, Sonny and Putzie only responded with laughter. "What's so important that it can't wait until tomorrow?" Doody asked. "You studying for a test or something?"

Rizzo poked her head out from under the blanket, amused at the shocked expressions of the T-Birds.

"Oh, hey Riz." Danny said, looking around nervously as he ran a hand through his slicked-back hair.

"Hey yourself, Zuko."

Danny turned to the boys beside him. "Say… why don't we… Go raid the popcorn stand?"

"But we just had popcorn, Zuko! Four bags, Danny!" Sonny protested. "Geez, what do you think we are, popcorn bandits?"

Danny rolled his eyes and smacked Sonny in the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Sonny yelled.

"Can't you see they want some privacy? Come on, I've gotta get back to Sandy. I promised her I wouldn't be gone long."

"Sure, whatever." Putzie shrugged.

"Sorry, Kenicki… Riz…"

"No problem. Later, Danny." Kenicki said.

"But Danny, Sandy ain't here, remember? She's at her grandmother's house for the weekend and-OW! Why do you keep hitting me?"

"Because you keep actin' stupid, Sonny! Now come on!" Danny said, dragging Sonny by his collar away from Kenicki's car.

When the boys were gone, Kenicki turned to Rizzo. "Sorry about that. Now where were we?"

Rizzo smiled and kissed him again, sighing when he pushed her against the leather seat. Soon they were right back where they started, as though the interruption had never happened. But Kenicki apologized anyway.

"I'm sorry about that." He said breathlessly, never taking his mouth off of hers. And oh… the things he was doing to her… it was as though she'd died and gone to heaven, although she was fairly certain that acts like these didn't take place in such a sacred place.

"It's okay… Oh God… Oh God…" Rizzo moaned, feeling the intensity and passion all over again, even more so than before. And suddenly, in the most incredible moment she'd ever experienced, she felt a rush of adrenaline and then collapsed in his arms, happier than she'd ever been.


	3. Chapter 3

Later, he drove her home and they stood at her door, neither of them unable to believe what they had just done. In the course of one night, she'd lost her innocence and fallen in love.

Kenicki stood before her, shuffling his feet nervously. "Wow, Riz… that was…"

"Incredible, I know." She finished. She looked into his eyes, smiling shyly. It was strange, feeling this way, when she'd always been the tough one.

"Well…" He finally said. I guess you need to go inside, huh?"

Her cheeks flushed and she was unable to believe that this boy had made her feel things that she never thought she would feel-or that they had made love in the backseat of his car. "Yeah… My mom…"

"Right… Parents are such a drag."

They laughed at his comment and he ran his hand through his slicked back hair. But his hair was softer than Danny's had been. She loved the feel of it beneath her fingers and now she couldn't resist touching it again.

"Well… goodnight." He said after a long silence.

He leaned to kiss her goodnight and it took all the strength she had inside not to let go of him. Even now, after everything that had happened, she still wanted him, even more so than before.

"Goodnight." He said as the kisses finally ended.

With tears in her eyes. She watched him walk to his car and it was hard to ignore the warmth in her chest. She'd never felt this way about a boy before and she knew she never would feel such passion for another boy as long as she loved.

There was no doubt about it, she was definitely in love.


	4. Chapter 4

Now she stood in front of the mirror, her heart pounding like crazy.

"Betty, are you ready to go?" Her mother called from the living room. "The doctor's appointment is at two and we simply cannot be late! I swear Betty, if you hadn't been… so careless and fooled around with that hoodlum, we wouldn't even have to go to this appointment!"

"Coming Ma, just a second!" Rizzo yelled, choosing to ignore her mother's lecture. She'd heard it several times already and she wished she had never told her mother about her missed period. But it was too late now. As she trudged down the stairs, she had no idea what was in store for her (except more of her mother's never-ending lecture), but she knew that this appoint couldn't go well. There was no other way. And when they arrived, her suspicions were confirmed.

Even as they waited in the dull, cold waiting room, it didn't stop her mother from continuing her lecture from the beginning about being a good girl and about how furious her father would be when he found out; especially if the pregnancy test turned out to be positive... she didn't even want to think about it. But she'd be grounded until she was 25.

The actual doctor's visit was even more agonizing, made worse by the fact that her mother insisted on being in the room while the doctor poked, prodded and inserted instruments that Rizzo had never seen before. And then came another lecture, this time from her doctor about the value of protecting one's body from uncontrollable urges. If this was what pregnant women had to go through, she wasn't sure she wanted any part of it.

And then there was the waiting….

When she'd told Kenicki that she had missed her period, he seemed annoyed that she hadn't called him. The pig. He probably wanted to gloat to all of his friends about how he'd gotten the leader of the Pink Ladies pregnant and it was a testament to his manhood. Well that's where he'd be wrong. He wasn't all that great. She sighed at the silent lie. He was more than great. He was the best she'd ever had.

"Hey, I don't run away from my mistakes." He'd said.

Sure you don't. She replied silently. And she didn't expect him to help her anyway. Why should he? Suddenly feeling tough she gave him the answer that she knew would hurt him.

"Don't worry about it, Kenicki. It was somebody else's mistake."

It was a lie of course, but she felt bitterness toward him that she just couldn't explain. And the hurt expression on his face gave her a sense of satisfaction, however small.

It served him right after what he had done. Didn't he have any respect for her at all? Couldn't he have at least suggested that they use birth control before having his way with her in his car? Well, it was too late now. She didn't need the opinion of some annoying doctor. She was definitely pregnant. She could feel it.


	5. Chapter 5

It was May and the end of school was rapidly approaching. Soon she'd be a graduate of Rydell High School. A high school graduate with a kid. She'd be as big as a house and her graduation pictures would look hideous. But it didn't matter. Since word of her impending pregnancy had spread around school like wildfire, she was already the laughing stock of Rydell.

Even freshmen were laughing at her.

Tears stung her eyes as she clutched her books in her arms and walked through the campus, her gaze situated on the ground below. But she wasn't stupid. She knew what the whispers and snickers around her meant;

"Rizzo's knocked up."

"Rizzo's got a bun in the oven."

"That poor girl, she had her whole life ahead of her."

The only sincere words had come from the person she least expected. Sandy, that goody-two shoe actually had a heart after all. Perhaps Rizzo had underestimated her.

And now the words came back to her in full force.

"I know we're not the best of friends but if there's anything I can do."

She sighed deeply. For there was nothing anyone could do.


	6. Chapter 6

Graduation Day finally arrived and as the Rydell graduating class of 1959 rushed out of the high school for the last time, their caps and tassels flying into the air. Now it was time for some fun.

The school grounds had been transformed into a giant carnival and it was the coolest thing that Rizzo had ever seen. Dressed in her red shirt and short pink shorts, she'd never felt so liberated. As she and Frenchy rode the Ferris wheel, she scanned the crowd for any sign of Kenicki. And just as the ferris wheel was about to slow to a stop, she spotted him.

"Kenicki! Up here!" She shouted.

He looked up in alarm. "Rizzo! What in the hell are you doing up there? You shouldn't be up there!"

"Kenicki! It was a false alarm!" She yelled.

"WHAT?"

"I'm not pregnant!"

"Whoo Hoo!" His leather jacket he wore sailed into the air and when the ferris wheel finally came to a stop, he ran to her and scooped her into his arms, wasting no time in engaging them both in a passionate kiss.

"Oh look! Rizzo and Kenicki made up!" Frenchy cried.

The bells and other sounds of the arcade games distracted the lovebirds but for a moment before they returned their attention to one another. They were still kissing, making up for lost time when she caught a glimpse of the kiddie rides. It was odd since the carnival was for high school seniors, but odder still was the feeling that it gave her.

Absently she pulled out of Kenicki's arms and walked toward the children who were laughing and carrying on. As she stood watching, a thousand images went through her head; images of the future that was now gone.

Rizzo and Kenicki as they held their son or daughter's hand and guided their child to the ride so that he or she so desperately wanted to ride. And then, their arms around one another, they watched their child have the fun of a lifetime on the colorful cars with big blue eyes that moved around in a circle. The image vanished, replaced with images of her and Kenicki, holding hands with a little boy who held a fistful of balloons and a giant stuffed tiger in another.  
"That car's almost bigger than you are!" Kenicki teased, to which the little boy… their son… laughed.

And that's when it happened… The worst thing she could do.


	7. Chapter 7

She didn't dare turn around, for she couldn't let him see. No one had ever seen. It was much too humiliating. And so she stared straight ahead, watching as the sight blurred before her eyes.

Damn these tears. She muttered, willing them away. But her words only made the tears fall faster. And suddenly she felt his hands on her shoulder.

"Riz? I was looking all over for ya. What are you doing here? Danny and the gang are over at the fun house. Man, you should see Sandy! She looks amazing! Not like you of course, but-."

He stopped suddenly, his eyes widening at the sight of her tears. She hadn't meant to turn around and now she could give anything to be able to take the moment back. Now he'd see that she wasn't as tough as she had led him to believe.

"What's wrong?" He was asking now, causing her to turn away.

"Nothing. Just…. Leave me alone!"

But he put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong! Is it about the pregnancy thing? Look, I'm sorry I was such a jerk about it, but I meant what I said. If it really was mine, I wouldn't abandon you. I mean most guys probably would… abandon other girls that is, but not me. I-well… you know what I mean."

She smiled through her tears and kissed him impulsively. "Yeah, I do. Thanks."

"Yeah? Well, thank God we don't have to worry about that, right? God can you imagine if you and I had a kid? That would be-."

She turned away once more, crying harder. And when she felt his fingertips on her cheek, she reluctantly turned to him once more. "So that's it, huh? You were thinking about you and me having a baby, weren't you?"

"No, don't be stupid, Kenicki! I-."

"What?"

His voice was so soft, and his gaze so sincere that she no longer cared that he was seeing the most vulnerable side of her. And it was in that moment that he drew her into his arms, his strong hand moving up and down her back.

"Hey, come on. It'll be all right. I'm here. I can't even imagine what you were going though, thinking that you were carrying a life inside of you. I mean, you hear about this stuff in school and in textbooks, but when it becomes real life… "

After a few minutes they drew back from one another and he brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"You must think I'm such a loser, crying like this."

But to her surprise, he smiled and kissed her softly. "You're beautiful. Now come on. Why don't we go to my place?"

Her eyebrows rose. "But what about your parents?"

"They're out of town all week. They left right after graduation as a matter of fact. And we'll have the place all to ourselves."

She couldn't help but smile. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, and we can start trying again."

"Trying?"

"To have our baby. And when it happens, I promise to be the best father any kid has ever seen."

The words made her heart swell and she kissed him with everything she had. "I love you."

"I love you too, Riz."

As he draped an arm around her shoulder and they made their way through the crowded carnival to his car, she saw him wink at Danny. Who knew that the worst thing she could do would turn out to be the best?

THE END


End file.
